Iron Man
Iron Man is a 2008 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures.1 It is the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film was directed by Jon Favreau, with a screenplay by the writing teams of Mark Fergus and Hawk Ostby and Art Marcum and Matt Holloway. It stars Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, alongside Terrence Howard, Jeff Bridges, Shaun Toub, and Gwyneth Paltrow. In Iron Man, Tony Stark, an industrialist and master engineer, builds a powered exoskeleton after a life-threatening incident and becomes the technologically advanced superhero Iron Man. Plot Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades, used by the attackers. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group, the Ten Rings; Yinsen, a fellow captive who is a doctor, implants an electromagnet into Stark's chest to keep the shrapnel shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. Ten Rings leader Raza offers Stark freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen know that Raza will not keep his word. Stark and Yinsen secretly build a small, powerful electric generator called an arc reactor to power Stark's electromagnet and a prototypical suit of powered armor to aid in their escape. Although they keep the suit hidden almost to completion, the Ten Rings discover their hostages' intentions and attack the workshop. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while the suit is completed. The armored Stark battles his way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, then burns the Ten Rings' weapons in anger and flies away, crashing in the desert and destroying the suit in the process. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark returns home and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Obadiah Stane, his father's old partner and the company's manager, advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Stark builds a sleeker, more powerful version of his improvised armor suit as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Personal assistant Pepper Potts places the original reactor inside a small glass showcase. Though Stane requests details, Stark keeps his work to himself because he is suspicious of his company. At a charity event held by Stark Industries, reporter Christine Everhart informs Stark that his company's weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village, Gulmira. Stark then learns that Stane has been arms trafficking to criminals worldwide, and is staging a coup to replace him as Stark Industries' CEO. Stark dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he saves the villagers. While flying home, Stark is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He reveals his secret identity to Rhodes over the phone in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings gather the pieces of Stark's prototype suit and meet with Stane, who subdues Raza and has the rest of the group killed. Stane has a massive new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to track his company's illegal shipments, Stark sends Potts to hack into its database. She discovers that Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but the group reneged. Potts meets with Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., an intelligence agency, to inform him of Stane's activities. Stane's scientists cannot duplicate Stark's miniaturized arc reactor, so Stane ambushes Stark at his home and takes the one from his chest. Stark manages to get to his original reactor to replace it. Potts and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Stane, but he dons his suit and attacks them. Stark fights Stane, but is outmatched without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. The fight carries Stark and Stane to the top of the Stark Industries building, and Stark instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor powering the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Stane and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. The next day, at a press conference, Stark defies suggestions from S.H.I.E.L.D. and publicly admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed "Iron Man". In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Stark at home, telling him that Iron Man is not "the only superhero in the world", and explaining that he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative". Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Terrence Howard as Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart * Shaun Toub as Ho Yinsen * Faran Tahir as Raza * Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson * Bill Smitrovich as General William Gabriel * Sayed Badreya as Abu Bakaar * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Tim Guinee as Major Allen * Kevin Foster as Jimmy * Garrett Noel as Pratt * Eileen Weisinger as Ramirez * Ahmed Ahmed as Ahmed * Fahim Fazli as Omar * Gerard Sanders as Howard Stark * Nazanin Boniadi as Amira Ahmed * Thomas Craig Plumer as Colonel Craig * Jim Cramer as Himself * Zorianna Kit as Herself * Micah A. Hauptman as Lacy * Tom Morello as Guard * Russell Bobbitt as Giorgio (uncredited) * Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury (uncredited) * Ghostface Killah as Dubai Tycoon (uncredited) * Stan Lee as Himself (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Sullivian (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Ralph Vats (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Ronald Coultrap (uncredited) Sequels Iron Man was followed two sequels: Iron Man 2 (2010) and Iron Man 3 (2013). Gallery Trivia * This is Marvel Studios' first self-financed movie. * The first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe * This is the only Marvel Cinematic Universe film, and the only Iron Man film, that does not feature any martial-arts fights. It is also the first of two Marvel Cinematic Universe films in which Robert Downey, Jr. (Iron Man) appeared, but doesn't show off his skills in the Wing Chun fighting style. Category:Marvel Category:Iron Man Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2008